


A (Vaude)Villainous Situation

by Anonymous



Category: NXT, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Identity Issues, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Sami Zayn finds himself mistaken for the dashing superspy El Generico once again, this time by the dastardly duo of the Vaudevillains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A (Vaude)Villainous Situation

Agent Zayn studied the screen between the two men. "No, Mr. Generico, we expect you to die!" is what it said. 

Sami watched as the two men, who wore similar suits of grey and black threw their heads back and laughed silently. Then the mustachioed one gave a nod to his compatriot and began doing Hindu squats. His partner, who sported a beard, returned the nod and began to pace while he started what Sami thought might have been lines from a play. It was hard to tell, as he wasn't actually talking, just mouthing the words.

Sami cleared his throat. "Guys, you know I'm not El Generico, right? My name is Sami Zayn. Check my pocket, my ID shows who I am." He resumed his attempt to escape from his bonds while his captors silently conferred with each other.

"Don't lie to us, Mr. Generico! We know who you really are!" appeared on the screen after the mustachioed one waved a wand? A screwdriver? A conductor's baton? Sami knew it was one of those.

"Believe what you want, guys. I'm telling you, I'm really Sami Zayn!" Sami shook his head and pretended to be fascinated by how the mustachioed fellow had switched from Hindu squats to leg stretches while he worked at wriggling a lockpick out of his sleeve. These guys really took their dedication to being "olde time" a little too far, thought Agent Zayn.

Just as the lockpick touched his fingers, the door of the warehouse clattered open. In stepped Agent Balor, dapper as always in a black tuxedo with a red dress shirt. "Sorry gents, but the party's over!"

=======

After the chaos of attempting to capture the Vaudevillains, who had somehow disappeared in a blue police box, Sami conferred with Agent Balor. 

"It's a shame I didn't get to break out the demon for this one, eh Sami?"

"Yeah," he said with a grin. "Would you believe they thought I was El Generico, too?"

"Funny how those villainous minds work. Some of them seem to think I'm royalty."


End file.
